Dokariyoo animes
Dokariyoo (ドカリちゃん Dokari-chan) is a new video of Doraemon and Dorami. This video talk with Doraemon's older sister, Dokariyoo. Doraemon has Parent and he can return of Nobita, Shizuka, Jaian and Suneo. It has many powers Animes 1973 anime Season 1 (1973) #ランタン (Season 1, Episode 14a) #正美は誰ですか？ (Season 1, Episode 14b) #ボーイングボインに参加する (Season 1, Episode 2a) #プリンセスワ (Season 1, Episode 2b) #おじいちゃん！おばあちゃん！彼らはあまりにも親切です (Season 1, Episode 6b) #ジャアンユー (Season 1, Episode 8a) #ドカリユーのペット (Season 1, Episode 8b) #ママの対決 (Season 1, Episode 11a) #私たちがそれを狩るときに熊を食べる！ (Season 1, Episode 11b) #食べましょう！ (Season 1, Episode 20a) #ママも恐れていますか？ (Season 1, Episode 20b) #アライグマ (Season 1, Episode 25a) #スペースアウト (Season 1, Episode 25b) Season 2 (1974) #ガチャコの誕生日 (Season 2, Episode 2a) #お父さんハント (Season 2, Episode 2b) #のび太の先祖様 (Season 2, Episode 11a) #BaKaTu？ (Season 2, Episode 11b) #チョコレートが多すぎます (Season 2, Episode 14a) #静香の先祖様 (Season 2, Episode 14b) #ティナヴァイオリンガール (Season 2, Episode 21a) #ああ、愛、愛、愛！ (Season 2, Episode 21b) #失われた最長の髪 (Season 2, Episode 24a) #私はホネカワドラえもんです (Season 2, Episode 24b) #サザエさんとドラえもん (Season 2, Episode 25) #ボビー、パート1 (Season 2, Episode 26a) #ボビー、パート2 (Season 2, Episode 26b) Season 3 (1975) #ボビー、パート3 (Season 3, Episode 1a) #ボビー、パート4 (Season 3, Episode 1b) #静香はバイオリンを弾く？ (Season 3, Episode 7a) #チュウミ (Season 3, Episode 7b) #3ペンパイナップルアップルペン (Season 3, Episode 12a) #ドカリユーの日々の人々 (Season 3, Episode 12b) #女優佐久間 (Season 3, Episode 17a) #久美子のお店 (Season 3, Episode 17b) #無料！ #プラネットからスカイライト #あなたはミートボールが好きですか？ #キャロット忍者 #忍者寿司 Season 4 (1976) #忍者ジェラート #静香は忍者です #ネンドロン暴動 #チャビーノビータ #ホラえもん #ゴラえもん #ビキニ島 #私はビキニが大好き #ゼリー・ワサビ #ホエワ #花の力 #ドラえもんの力 #氷水 Season 5 (1977) #溶岩 #チョークとスネオ #スス・ドラエモン #アイスクリームドラえもん #ドカリユーの秘密ミッション #踊り過ぎた #ノビジャン #ドカリユーはヒューマンと融合！ #チョコチョコチョコレート #バナナナナナ #バナナの対決 Season 6 (1978) #寿司忍者の世界: ##パート1 ##パート2 ##パート3 ##パート4 ##パート5 ##パート6 ##パート7 ##パート8 ##パート9 ##パート10 #キムチ #Sweet o' sweet Season 7 (1979) #ドッグプラネット ##パート1 ##パート2 ##パート3 ##パート4 #ココムジ ##パート1 ##パート2 ##パート3 ##パート4 #さようなら、ドカリちゃん 1979 anime Season 1 (1979) #BaKaTu? (Season 1, Episode 220) #サラダモンスター (Season 1, Episode 192) #継続して！ (Season 1, Episode 196) #女の子の忍術 (Season 1, Episode 235) #ねえ！忍者 (Season 1, Episode 182) #プリンセスワ (Season 1, Episode 179) #ドカリユーのペット (Season 1, Episode 59) #ドカリユーの食べ物 (Season 1, Episode 101) #ティナ・ヴァイオリン・ギャル (Season 1, Episode 157) #パイナップルマン (Season 1, Episode 12) Season 2 (1980) #ドラカミー (Season 2, Episode 253) #のび太の先祖様 (Season 2, Episode 10) #バブルベイビー (Season 2, Episode 100) #氷水 (Season 2, Episode 56) #疫病神ドラミ (Season 2, Episode 248) #ドーラミの体育のクエスト (Season 2, Episode 216) #刺身忍者 (Season 2, Episode 198) #忍者刺身 (Season 2, Episode 24) #忍者寿司 (Season 2, Episode 2) #バレエ！ラブ (Season 2, Episode 233) Season 3 (1981) #ああ！愛、愛、愛 #花の力 #久美子のお店 #ホットドッグドラニ #ボップバップ #ロザ・ジェイミー #ドラえもん！休みを取る？ #ハンサムな悪 #次のドア #羊ショコラ Season 4 (1981) #ボニー・コニー・ドニー・フォニー #ボルケーノのボーイフレンド #アロマティックボーイフレンド #中国村 #韓国村 #肉野球 #川にはたくさんのカッパがあります #川の噴水と山の噴水 #山川の祖先様 #ポピー忍者 Season 5 (1982) #ドカリユーの日々の人々 #コザマセクシーボーイ #静香は忍者です #キャロット忍者 #ドラえもんチョコレート工場 #ドラえもんのライブハウスだけ #ドラえもんの力 #ドラえもんは静かになる #ドラえもん対カッパ #ドラえもんの本 #ランタン #ランタン攻撃 #ホエワ Season 6 (1983) #ホネカワ！ #静かなドラえもん #胸骨 #チャビーノビータ #そしてラウンドラウンドラウンドラウンドプレイス！ #バーベキュードラえもん #人を雇う #リッチースネオ #サザエさんとドラえもんさん #スス・ドラエモン #ドラえもんボージ Season 7 (1984) #ジャマジさん #豚ロボット #ラオシュヌ #タオラ #非常に静かなドラえもん #ロッキーレンガ #愛と憎しみ #ゴスタマイ #クマの馬 #鵜匠 Season 8 (1985) #ブルーベリードラえもん #マジックロジック #$10$ #島に100 000人 #バナナガーディアン #ドラルラ #私骨川ドラえもんです #山川の日記 #バナナツリー #翼の日記 Season 9 (1986) #爆弾桶 #ドラえもんは静かではなかった #ドラえもんは静かだった #世界のハンサムな男たち #嘘つき！ #私はあなた...？ #ピクルスのようなドラえもん！？ #山と川 #山川の森の狩猟 #ラオスナ #ちび人魚 #人間のちび Season 10 (1987) #山の人々の戦士 #ハロウィンポップス #鈴木君子 #ボニーのバルーン #秘密ゲスト #東京で失われた赤ちゃん #ちょっと、ちょっと！ #夢の空と城私たちのために良い？ #あなたはシェーバーがほしいですか？ #バブルトラブル Season 11 (1988) Season 12 (1989) Season 13 (1990) Season 14 (1991) Season 15 (1992) Season 16 (1993) Season 17 (1994) Season 18 (1995) Season 19 (1996) Season 20 (1997) Season 21 (1998) Season 22 (1999) Season 23 (2000) Season 24 (2001) Season 25 (2002) Season 26 (2003) Season 27 (2004) Season 28 (2005) 2005 anime Season 1 (2005 - 2006) Season 2 (2007 - 2008) Season 3 (2009 - 2010) Season 4 (2011 - 2012) Season 5 (2013 - 2014) Season 6 (2015 - 2016) Season 7 (2017 - TBA) Games 1973 anime * The Run Run Run! * Battles of Castle 1979 anime * Kiki o Dame * Doraemon's Dark Home * You-Can't 2005 anime TBA Pilots 1973 anime * Meet Doraemon * Meet Dokariyoo 1979 anime * Meet Dorami * Meet Doraemon, Dokariyoo and Dorami 2005 anime * So it are * Goodbye, Doraemon Shorts 1973 anime Season 1 (1973 - 1976) #私はアライグマではありません (1973) #ドカリユーアイスクリーム (1974) #嫉妬に話す (1975) #1、2、3、...ヒツジ (1976) Season 2 (1977 - 1979) #のび太の本アーケード (1977) #面白いドラえもん (1978) #ドラミとスイカ (1979) 1979 anime Season 1 (1979 - 1985) #どのように学校に行くことができますか？ (1979) #ボビー・チャビー (1980) #ローマのピザ (1981) #私はピザを愛する (1982) #ピーズピザ (1983) #ドラえもんとエスパーマミ (1984) #東京犬ショー (1985) Season 2 (1986 - 1991) #バトルの歴史 (1986) #お嬢様の甘い (1987) #寺院 (1988) #バブルバブルドラえもん (1989) #インド人 (1990) #宮本久々が来る！(1991) Season 3 (1992 - 1998) #宮本久々は決して来ません！ (1992) #宮本久志は竹を取る (1993) #チェリーとライチ (1994) #鏡 (1995) #新しいヴァイオリン (1996) #ビキニなし (1997) #ボギー・ボギー (1998) Season 4 (1999 - 2005) #私たちに 2005 anime Season 1 (2005 - 2010) Season 2 (2011 - TBA) Category:Animes